Mewing Proposals
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: After a severe incident with unwanted feelings a few months into their relationship, Yusei decides to fix these feelings and the rift they have made using a few simple things...including a kitten and a piece of jewelry. After all, she's the only one for him. "Very special...the perfect rose in the bed of thorns." A Songfic Yuaki Oneshot. Small amounts of CarlyJack.


**I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's or the characters within it. However, I ship Yusei and Akiza to no end. **

**The song in bold italic is called Stay With You by Goo Goo Dolls. It's a song I consider Yusei's song to Akiza.**

**Regular italics are flashback pieces of dialogue, except for the line under the story title. That's just the story's "thought" (It's a personal touch.)**

**Hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Mewing Proposals**

_'Everyone can give over to lust...but few can change that lust into the truest kind of love...'_

"Isn't it too soon?"

"Are you kidding? You two were practically dating before you ever figured out your feelings for each other. Its not too soon, go for it!"

"Is this why you two have been so awkward? Are you kidding me? Go for it!"

"Thanks Crow. Jack, you have no room to talk, and that's not why anyway. I'm going to go out and get what I need. Crow, if Akiza comes over, keep her here."

"Wh...how am I supposed to do that?" he cried.

"Figure it out. I can't let Jack do it, he'd drive Akiza to the bottle. Which, I can't ask this to a drunk girl..."

"I would not!"

"Joking Jack. You have a date with Carly though, so that's the main reason."

"Well we're having it here, because we're going to be here when you do this!"

"So you can learn how?" Crow sneered.

"Hey!"

Their friend sighed, "Regardless, keep Akiza here. Okay?"

"Sure...I'll find a way..."

"_Aki...ah...I..."_

"_Yusei..."_

"_W-We can't..."_

"_R-Right...I...I know..."_

No more. He wouldn't let that near give-in to lust haunt them no further. He was done with that.

_**These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll...I'll burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me  
**_

"I'll just say I'm sorry and...everything will be okay again. Right! That's what I'll do."

Akiza Izayoi was muttering to herself as she walked down the streets of New Domino City. She was a few months into her relationship with Yusei, and was now headed over to see the most important man in her life. Except, she wasn't as happy as she usually was...she was awkward in feeling now, and she couldn't help but feel like it was her own fault. Yusei would obviously protest and say he had part in it too, and maybe he wasn't wrong. They had both nearly surrendered to their emotions...their lusts...an act that they had both realized was not the path they needed to head down. Both had stopped the act, grinding it to halt before any clothes had come off. Still, it had left its remains...its marks...and the couple had became terribly unable to function in any normal fashion.

The day it had happened...they had emerged from Yusei's room only to find that Jack and Crow had just come home. They had then been roped into watching a movie marathon while squished together on the loveseat in the living room. They had spoken no words, not a single one for that whole night...but now, Akiza was hoping she could fix that thick air they had gained. Arriving at the house, she knocked on the door while Jack was just leaving to go pick up Carly. Therefore, the door was opened by a somewhat frustrated, otherwise cheerful Crow. The orange haired male looked out at the red haired psychic duelist signer, before sighing slowly.

"Yusei's not home right now, but he should be back soon. So...come in and wait for him?"

Akiza frowned, but sighed, "Oh...okay. I hope he comes back soon."

She wanted him back and apologized to before she lost all the courage she had put together just to try and do this. Crow shrugged, fully unaware, and let her inside, gesturing her to the couch before walking off to get her some water.

_**I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you  
**_

"Hello sir! How may I help you?"

"Yes...I need the cutest kitten I can find."

"We have this one...? A cute female kitten with a lot of smarts and a playful attitude."

"Very cute...are those two different colored eyes?"

Brown and blue eyes? Was he hallucinating?

"Yes sir. She has heterochromia."

A perfected gift in the form of a ball of fluffy fur. How convenient.

"How interesting. I'll buy her then, thanks."

"Wonderful! Color of collar?"

"Pink, red, or both of those please. Next comes the flower store and a jewelry shop."

"Oh? Someone special?"

"Very special...the perfect rose in the bed of thorns."

"How precious!"

Taking the pink collared kitten in a box with air holes, Yusei ran his hand through black and blond spikes of hair, before going on his way to where he had to go. Good thing he had saved up for such an occasion, as he had known he would have to do it. Though he had not known the time would come so quickly. Or at least, it felt quick, but maybe Crow was right. Maybe this had been coming for a really long time with Yusei having noticed at all. After all, it took Aki nearly killing him by Rose Tentacles once more after Sayer began to haunt her dreams, and him accidentally kissing her lips for both of them to realize how they felt. He still remembered that important night, a very special night in his life. So maybe they were right...maybe it was time for this to be at least put to light.

_**Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?  
**_

As Jack got back with Carly in tow, and a blush on his face that he was ignoring, Crow glared at the door. He was glad to help his friend, but he couldn't stand how fidgety Akiza was becoming. She was so worried about...whatever, Crow couldn't even tell anymore; she wasn't saying anything and just kept looking out the window. Waving Jack and Carly off to the room said blond existed in, Crow softly gave the redhead girl another cup of water. She smiled up at him thankfully, before looking back to the door that Yusei would come in through. Crow followed her eyesight and sighed ever so softly. He didn't know much in the way of relationships, but he understood Akiza's plight.

"He'll be back soon. Just doing something important. I promise."

"Thanks Crow..."

Akiza still did have to wonder what he could possibly be doing out there. However, she couldn't help but gladly think of how they had finally got together. With her showing up at his door, starting to lose it again after being haunted by her memories of Sayer, and her worries of who to trust. Yusei had sung, something she was sure he did not usually do ever, just to comfort her. That was really special to her, and then she had still cracked, encasing the one man she could trust in the whole situation in Rose Tentacles. Just allowing it to cut into him, and make the poor male bleed...until he had reached out to pull her into his arms still while avoiding getting her wounded by her own monster. As she cried and grieved, he had tried to just kiss her cheek and calm her down...only to miss and kiss her lips instead.

That was where this had all started...

"_Nothing is wrong with you Akiza. You're fine the way you are, you just have to know that you aren't a monster...and you don't have to become one to protect yourself. You're beautiful and you know what you're doing...I know in your heart...that you have the strength to be better than this. I would lose weeks of sleep just to prove it to you, if that would make any difference. You're you Akiza, and I appreciate you as you are. I care about you...! I know that's hard to accept, but it's not a lie...I know you know that! I know you're stronger than this! You're a beautiful person Akiza, I know you are...!" _

_**I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you  
**_

"I'm back," called a voice, finally.  
Yusei had just popped in, carrying a small box with holes in it that had a pretty red ribbon tied around it to hold it together. Akiza looked up as Crow immediately sighed in relief, walking straight towards the door as Yusei came in and closed the door.  
"Oh thank God," Crow sighed, approaching Yusei and hissing slightly, "I swear if you had taken longer..."  
The blue eyed male chuckled softly, "Sorry, sorry."

Crow sighed, running off to find Jack while the freshly returned duelist walked over to where his girlfriend was as she stood up and smiled at him. Their air had been hard to handle lately...but Yusei was sure he could get through it now. So was Akiza...she was sure...she could make it. They could overcome this now. They could leave those lustful thoughts and that incident behind. They could change this around. This was their chance...

"Yusei! I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? So did I, actually. Sorry, I was in town obviously."

Scratching noises began in the box at that instant and Yusei couldn't help but laugh as Akiza gave the box a confused look. Her boyfriend just laughed a bit more and shook his head, the brownish red of her eyes looking at him with a slight smile and yet confusion.

"My gift seems impatient. But anyway, you get to speak first."

_**Now come in from this storm  
And I'll taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me  
**_

After raising an eyebrow and wondering just what could be hiding in that box, Akiza finally shook it off. She'd find out soon after all, there was no sense in getting all worked over about it.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened before," Her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh," Yusei's reddened, but he chuckled.

She was surprised, taken aback in fact at how eased he was being about this now. He was certainly lighter about it than she recalled him being before. Just yesterday, he had left the room excusing that he had to make dinner when Akiza had tried to touch the subject at all. Now he was okay with it?

"I actually had something to say to that effect," Yusei stated, handing Akiza his box, "-here. Someone wants to meet you, Akiza."

Meanwhile, Crow was spying with Carly and Jack; the set of three spying out of sight in the middle of the hallway. They were both surprised at Yusei's approach with this instead of the traditional...but he had never really been a man to go with the traditions anyway. None of them ever really had been...and they were all sure Akiza was going to be delighted.

_**Now wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
Run to me  
Run to me now  
**_

As she undid the bow, Yusei leaned against the wall to wait as an excited mew came with Aki lifting the lid. She squealed excitedly as she faced the orange and white kitten that mewed at her with a brown eye and a blue eye looking up at her. Since the box was long, Yusei had managed a real rose and a fake rose both similar in structure with a bright red color to both to fit. They were each individually wrapped in blue tissue paper, tied by a pink ribbon. On the kitten's pink collar however...Yusei waited as Akiza lifted the kitten and the roses out, sitting down on the couch in surprise. She had not yet found the rest of the surprise, but Yusei knew it was only a matter of time.

"It's so cute Yusei!"

"Mew!" the baby cat cried, lifting her chin.

It was there that Akiza saw it. Hanging from the collar was an unmistakable ring next to a paper tag. It was a ruby red heart on a gold band, and Aki nearly felt tears burst from her eyes as she undid the collar in silent, removing both items before putting it back on. Yusei watched now as she read the tag, which he recalled the words of. Since she was about to read them, he decided to recite them.

"I know it might be quick, but you're already my world so...will you be my wife someday too?" he spoke at the same time she read it to herself.

"Oh Yusei..."

"Sorry, I couldn't really think of a better way to do it," He rubbed the back of his head a bit, blushing softly, "Things have been so weird with us and I had to break that; this was my best idea. Although, judging by your expression...I guess it was a good one."

As Jack clapped a hand over an ecstatic Carly's mouth, Crow silently cheered as he tossed his arms into the air, and the blond champion preventing his girlfriend's screams just smiled. Akiza just blushed, feeling the tears go down her face as she slid the ring on, let the kitten down to the floor, and immediately rushed into the arms of the man she loved more than anything in the world. She wondered if this was happened, but even she didn't believe it could be anything but reality at its finest.

"Yes!" Akiza cried, "Yusei, my answer is yes!"

Wrapping his arms around her as she lay her head on his shoulder, he sighed in ultimate relief. The air was clear, the lust was gone, and love had replaced every crack and seam. They were fine now...and they were going to be fine...

_**I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you **_

"They grow up so fast..." chuckled Crow.

"You idiot..." Jack facepalmed slightly with silence.

"Murrrph...!" Carly protested.

"You, hush there. Just enjoy the moment; their moment. Its about time anyway."

"Agreed," Crow finally stated, "-I couldn't have said it better myself."

_"You deserve so much more than what you've had. I'm staying with you Aki...I promise..." _

_**I'll stay with you...**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and will review! This is based on an RP with my friend, whom I will call Luci. She knows who she is. ^^  
**


End file.
